


Sleep With Me

by ohmybeatingspark



Category: Naruto
Genre: Doggy Style, Dry Humping, F/M, First Time, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmybeatingspark/pseuds/ohmybeatingspark
Summary: “Sasuke-kun, I want you to sleep with me.” Sakura says quite casually.A fic in which Sasuke and Sakura are on their travels and Sakura takes the initiative to resolve their sexual tension.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 18





	Sleep With Me

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a long time since I wrote F/M fanfic, especially a Naruto fanfic. It is not as good as a lot of Travel!fics of SasuSaku that I have read, but I hope you enjoy reading.
> 
> I own the right to the original expression of this fanfic, and DO NOT own the right to the series or characters written in this fanfic.

“Sasuke-kun, I want you to sleep with me.” Sakura says quite casually. Sasuke and her are currently in their tent, lying down next to each other. A small flickering lamp outlines her face. They have been traveling together for over a month now and she’s finally had enough of the sexual tension. There were moments where she’s stolen glances of him when he went to a stream to wash up. Sasuke had accidentally came into the tent at inopportune times as well, especially when she was taking her bra off to change into her pajamas.

“Sakura, we already are sleeping next to each other.” He replies flatly, continuing to read a scroll under the dim light. She begins scowling.

“You’re kidding me.” Her face begins to redden, half from embarrassment, half from anger.

He turns over to look at her. His eyes widen when he sees her angry expression.

“What are you talking abou—”, but then Sakura interrupts him.

“You know, I know Naruto is dense, but you’re just as bad as he is! What is going to take to get you to understand my meaning, Sasuke-kun? Do I really have to be that direct?!” he rarely has heard her this frustrated since they began their travels.

He gives her a weird look, “Why are you comparing me to that dobe?” It wasn’t that Sasuke was naïve, it’s just that he didn’t have much thought to sex until recently. He knows where they stand in their relationship, but didn’t know how to approach her on this topic.

Sakura quickly straddles him, leans in towards his face, and kisses him fully on the lips. His eyes widen at her sudden boldness and change of temperament. He kisses her back just as intensely, tongue swirling with hers, sucking on her tongue, then her bottom lip. The first time they kissed was two weeks before. She woke up in the middle of the night freaking out because she didn’t know where she was. Sakura was mumbling about not being in her bed and how much she missed him. He rubbed her back and told her that everything is fine and that she’s safe. She turned around to face him, smiling before she sleepily kissed him softly on the lips. He was equally as tired and didn’t think much of it at the moment. They kissed for a few seconds before she fell back asleep. However, she didn’t really remember kissing him at all.

After a few moments of rough kissing, Sakura pulled away, looking at him with sultry eyes, “Do you understand what I mean now?” His right hand reaches for her waist, grasping it softly.

“Sakura…”

“No! Don’t do this Sasuke-kun. Sleep with me. Make love to me. Fuck me. Whatever words make you understand my meaning.” She brushed her hands against his chest, pulling on his shirt to sit him up and kiss her again. While kissing him, she began to grind her hips against his. He groaned into her mouth which made her smirk.

Sakura moaned softly when she felt his semi-hard erection against her inner thigh. When she finally felt where it was, she scooted a bit, positioning where her sex was with his, rubbing harder against it now.

“Damn, Sakura—!” his head fell back against the thin pillow, his right hand gripped her left thigh tightly. She began to smirk, but slowly her mouth opened softly when she felt pressure against her clit.

“Sakura…I cannot last long if you keep doing that.” His face looked as if he was in pain, but it was mainly in pleasure.

“So, you want this too?” she softly asked.

For his answer to her, he began to pull her pajama shirt off with his only hand, throwing it to one of the corners of the tent. Her perked breasts right at his face, taking a hardened nipple into his mouth, pinching her left nipple with is right hand.

“Sasuke-kun…” the way she breathlessly said his name made him harden even more. He sucked hard on her right breast while moving his hand lower to her stomach, trailing softly and eventually slipping it into the waistband of her black shorts. He could feel the moist lips of her sex, rubbing soft circles upon the sensitive nub. Sakura began to mewl out moans and couldn’t hold back anymore.

He smirked while taking out his hand from her shorts, pulling them down. In a sudden swift movement, Sakura took the initiative and took his shirt off with fast speed. Her sudden coming onto him caused him to be turned on more, his erection aching to be touched by her. Sakura pulled his pajama pants down, springing it free, and began to touch him softly. He held back a groan. When she took him into her mouth, he nearly lost control of himself.

“Sa-Sakura…if you continue to do that, I won’t last.” He snaked his fingers through her cherry blossom hair, pulling her gently off his erection. Their eyes locked, the light from the lamp still flickering against their faces.

“But…why?” she scowled.

“It’s our first time. I want to make this special for you.” He smiled lightly. His smiles always made her melt on the inside as it was something of a rarity.

This time, Sasuke took the initiative and began to kiss her softly. First her lips, then trailing lightly down her chest, to her stomach, and stopping at her sex. He had no idea what to do next. Flustered, he asks her, “How did you imagine me do this?”

“Eh??! Sasuke-kun! Why did you ask me this?!” her face grew crimson. Sakura instinctively covered her face in embarrassment.

“Oh, now you get embarrassed?” he smirked against her inner left thigh.

She mumbled something, but Sasuke couldn’t hear her clearly.

“Sakura…speak up.”

She shook her head no. He took his pointer finger and began to circle her outer labia, then he inserted his finger into her wet opening, curling upward.

“Dammit, Sasuke-kun! I want you to suck on my clit!” she squirmed.

“Hn.” He kissed her left thigh softly before placing his mouth further in between her legs, finding her clit with his tongue. Sakura let out a yelp. Her hands snaked through his hair, massaging his scalp. He began to suck on her clit as requested, slipping a finger again into her entrance, curling up. Eventually he fit his middle finger inside her wet entrance.

“Sa-Sasuke-kun! I-I’m coming!” she stuttered as she felt her orgasm hit her.

He licked his lips and crawled forward on top of her, kissing her fully now on the mouth. Sakura could taste herself on his lips, but didn’t mind at all. Sasuke’s erection slid against her sex and he groaned in pleasure.

“Sakura… I want you too.” He whispered against her lips.

“Take me, Sasuke-kun. I want to feel you inside me.”

The tip grazed against her entrance and he nearly lost it. He pushed slowly into her, feeling her walls fit perfectly around him by every inch.

“You alright, Sakura?”

“Yes, keep going, almost there.” Her face told him otherwise.

“Wait, Sakura, it’s hurting you.”

She shook her head, “This is just a part of sex, Sasuke-kun. It’s fine, I can handle it.”

He nodded and proceeded to push into her, her head falling back against the thin pillow. Sasuke thrust into her with ease now and kissed her softly, barely grazing her lips. He kept at it for a few moments before flipping her over so she was on her stomach.

“Sasuke-kun?!”

Sasuke began to pound into her now from behind at a faster pace. He held her left thigh and drove fast into her. Skin slapping against skin. Sakura started to rub her clit while he kept up the pace, moaning his name. She was lost in the euphoria of it all, lost in her soul as he kept pumping into her.

After several moments like this, Sasuke could feel himself ready to burst at the seams. Sakura felt her orgasm crash in her, pooling at her loins as she viciously rubbed against her swollen clit.

“Sakura… I’m coming.” He spoke between breaths while pumping into her still. His seed spilled out of him and into her sex. They crashed together, Sakura lying next to Sasuke. He looked at her lust-filled eyes and chuckled.

“What’s so funny, Uchiha?” her chest heaved and she smiled at him.

“Thank you, Sakura.” He poked her forhead and then kissed her tenderly before falling asleep.


End file.
